


I will kill you if I must

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fratricide, Gen, Siblings, The Unification War, Threats of Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do what you have to do. And if killing your brother could save your country wouldn't you do it? Or threaten it anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will kill you if I must

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's slightly ooc....i just had a plot bunny. I may expand this i may not. *shrugs* hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think?

“This is wrong Feliciano and you know it” Romano snapped as he watched his brother pack. His northern counterpart had changed completely since his alliance with Germany. Gone was the laughter and art. Gone was the incessant chatter and annoying verbal ticks. Things Romano hadn’t thought he could ever miss until he did. This new colder and determined Italy was something Romano hadn’t seen since the days of their unification and had honestly hoped to never see again. However, over the past few months as Mussolini had cemented their alliance with Germany he had seen his brother begin to change. It had started after North Italy’s attendance at one of the rallies Germany was so fond of. Romano had stayed home to take care of business preferring to work instead of putting up with the annoying German bastard. But the eyes that had darkened to a dark red and nimble fingers twirling a knife when his brother returned were signs that he could not ignore. That night he had nightmares that he would ever admit having to anyone even Spain. There was a reason there were only two personifications left in Italy. Well two plus Sicily but she didn’t count at all really and had survived mainly by being willing to fight as dirty as the two of them and by ceding them all real power in her province. Since then, however, Romano had given up his actual need for control, having been the winner (survivor) out of all his other siblings he no longer felt the need to conquer channeling any urges to fight or conquer into the mafia prevalent in his portion of the country. He had assumed Feli had decided the same (the return to art and pasta making had seemed to indicate that in any case). Now it seemed Feliciano had simply buried that aspect of himself until it was needed again. Or in this case until it could be utilized to the supposed betterment of his half of Italy. Regardless Romano knew that this time nothing good could happen as the result of it. There was no need to unify and his brother’s insistence that this was merely a ‘unification of the world!’ had fallen flat in the face of Germany’s clear unwillingness to share power.   
“Feli you know he will turn on you and Kiku after he has conquered everyone else” Romano tried again. “His Boss is insane!”  
Feliciano merely gave him a condescending look “He won’t fratello we are friends. And one day all of us will rule the world” he closed his trunk with a snap and began pulling on his coat. “You have no choice in the matter. Stay here if you like but remember that if you betray us I will kill you.”   
Romano froze as he watched his brother stalk toward him. Hands instinctively reaching for the mother of pearl handled pistols at his belt hands that were suddenly pinned as his brother moved faster than the human eye could follow. “You may be my brother Romano but Italy really only needs one of us to function” his brother whispered in his ear knife suddenly at Southern Italy’s throat.   
“Understood” Romano replied eyes narrowed. “But when he turns on you and turns on our people remember…” And suddenly their positions were switched. Feliciano’s knife sent skittering to the floor as Romano pinned him to the wall pistol at his head. “Remember that you aren’t the only one that managed to survive the unification and that I can and will do what I must to preserve this country. Capisce?”  
Feliciano glared at him “Be careful brother” he spat as he turned to go scooping up his knife as he did so “Germany will not be as lenient as me”  
“Tell that bastard that if he hurts you or my country I will shoot him so full of holes he will look like a sponge” was the only reply Romano bothered giving before his brother was gone.


End file.
